Fitting In
by Mahomie74
Summary: "My life is all about beating around the bush when I'm with you guys." Samantha said to the Marauders. They laughed. Too bad it was a full moon and they couldn't hang out. They would hang out, but in a different way. The moon was high, and there wasn't any reason to try to fit in, unless Severus finds out.
1. Chapter 1

She sat in the corner closest to the window, her knees up to her chest, exposing her skinny ankles from underneath her robes. Wisps of black hair waved in front of her eyes as the wind from the open window came in. Hearing voices outside her compartment, she looked up, momentarily breaking out of her daydream, then sighed, looking out the window once again. A boy sat next to her. One with greasy, black hair, and an overly long nose. Acne dotted his face, standing out against the white skin. His attention was soley in reading his book, so he didn't notice when three others came in and sat down.

"Whatcha reading, Snivelus? You're so into you're book, I can already see the grease marks all over the page." A boy with messy, black hair sat down next to the boy, pretending to look at the title of the book as if he was actually interested.

"Shove off, Potter." The greasy haired boy said, looking away from his book to glare at the other boy.

"I see you brought a girl with you." The messy haired boy said, gesturing towards the girl by the window, who was watching the two boys with curiosity. "She's just as greasy and slimy as you are. You make a good match." He leaned back in his seat, putting his hands behind his head. The girl's expression darkened as she glared at the boy.

"She's my sister, and you better shove off before I hex that stupid smirk off your face." The other boy snarled, his lip curling as he took his wand out. The messy haired boy raised his eyebrows, momentarily surprised.

"Let's go, James. He's not worth it today." Another boy said, sounding bored. He had dark rings under his eyes, and his eyes were an odd shade of yellow. He blinked, and they turned brown, startling the girl. Her brother was already back into his book, and didn't notice when she gave a small gasp. The other boys, however, did. Their eyes widened in fear.

"She saw." Whispered an incredibly attractive boy with long, black hair. His eyes were wide as all the boys froze. The tired looking boy with the golden eyes stood up and motioned for her to come nearer. She did, though very cautiously.

"You mustn't tell anyone. Please." He begged, his eyes wide with fear. She nodded slowly.

"I wont tell anyone you're a werewolf." She whispered back to him, and his eyes widened even more as he backed out the door to the compartment and ran. The other two boys stared at her for a moment before running and following their friend.

She sat back down, leaning towards her older brother. "Severus? Who were those boys?" He looked up from his book, sighing.

"Some stupid, arrogant prats." The boy, Severus, replied, looking at his sister.

"Names?" The girl inquired, gazing at him expectantly. Severus sighed again, rolling his eyes.

"The messy one is James Potter, the long haired one is Sirius Black, and the werewolf is Remus Lupin." He explained, looking at his book once again, looking up when she gasped softly.

"You know he's a werewolf too?" She looked at him incredulously, her eyes wide.

"Shut up, Samantha." Severus replied, reading his book more quickly, for they had almost arrived at the school. She sighed, looking out the window once again. As they rounded the bend in the train tracks, a magnificent structure came into view. Though it was dark out, the castle was lit up with various lights, glowing brightly around it. Floating lanterns adorned the path the rowboats were to cross, illuminating the lake in a warm, golden light.

Samantha grabbed the handle of the door, just as the train stopped, it's breaks squealing. She was finally at Hogwarts. The magnificent castle she had dreamed about for years was right in front of her, and she was going to be here until the summer. Someone grabbed her arm, dragging her out of the train and onto the platform, shoving her cat and trunk into her arms, which she struggled with momentarily. Then, following the rest of the first years, Samantha put her luggage into a boat, keeping hold of her glossy, black cat. Following the lead of a few first years who seemed to know what they were doing, she proceeded to get into a boat, and then they were off.

They sped through the water silently, the castle in front of her growing larger and more baffling by the second. When they reached the other side of the lake, each trunk and cage on the boats vanished, leaving most of the first years freaked out. Severus told her this would happen, so she wasn't worried. She would get to her bunk, and all of her belongings would already be there. With the rest of the first years, now silent with anticipation, followed Hagrid, the Care of Magical Creatures teacher, into the Great Hall. At the front of the hall stood a stern looking witch, also known as Professor McGonagall, and a rickety looking wooden stool with a tattered hat laid upon it. The sorting hat would sort every first year into one of the four houses; Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Gryffindor. Suddenly, the hat started to sing.

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_  
_But don't judge on what you see,_  
_I'll eat myself if you can find_  
_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_  
_Your top hats sleek and tall,_  
_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_  
_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_  
_The Sorting Hat can't see,_  
_So try me on and I will tell you_  
_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
_Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_  
_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
_Where they are just and loyal,_  
_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_  
_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
_if you've a ready mind,_  
_Where those of wit and learning,_  
_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_  
_You'll make your real friends,_  
_Those cunning folks use any means_  
_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
_And don't get in a flap!_  
_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

Starting at the beginning of the alphabet, Samantha was the last student to be sorted, her last name being Snape.

"Samantha Snape?" McGonagall's voice rang throughout the hall. All eyes were on her as she walked slowly to the front of the room, sitting on the stool. SHe glanced at her brother, Severus, who gave her an encouraging nod. Then, the hat was placed on her head, and she could hear it's thoughts.

_Mmm... Interesting... Loyal like a Hufflepuff... Brave like a Gryffindor, too... Very intelligent... would be good in Ravenclaw...Ahhhh...and from a whole line of Slytherins... you would do well in there...mmm... and prideful like a Slytherin too... such a hard decision... which one to pick?... Aha! I see now!_

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted after what seemed like forever. Samantha smiled, looking over at Severus, who glared at her in return. He was in Slytherin, the mortal enemies of Gryffindors. Walking over to the Gryffindor table, she sat, getting a few slaps on the back and a lot of wondering looks from the other houses. It wasn't normal for someone who's whole family was in Slytherin to be put in Gryffindor. It was very odd indeed. The person next to her nudged her with their elbow.

"You an Animagus?" He whispered, and she recognised him as the attractive boy from the train, Sirius Black.

"Yes, I am, Sirius. Why do you ask?" She replied, remembering the day when she became an illegal Animagus.

"Moony's night is tonight and we go out to keep him from hurting anyone or himself." Sirius replied, quietly.

"Moony?" She questioned. She didn't remember anyone called Moony.

"Remus." He explained gesturing to the empty seat on the other side of the table where he should have been sitting. "What's your Animagus?"

"A wolf." She replied, and Sirius raised his eyebrows. "I got bitten when I was a baby. My parents didn't care about me anyway. They don't care about Severus, either." She explained, and he nodded in understanding. She was a werewolf, just like Remus, but she loved her werewolf side. It made her feel powerful, unlike the weak human form she was in.

"I'm a dog. Prongs, or James, is a stag. And our friend, Peter, who usually keeps to himself, is a rat."

"Do you have a nickname?" Samantha asked, intrigued. Only Severus knew she was an Animagus, so meeting some others was very interesting.

"I go by Padfoot. You should also need a nickname since you'll be going with us. We can also help you out when you change." Then, a thought hit him. "Tonight's a full moon. Why aren't you... you know... changing?"

"I have until 10." She said, looking at the clock. She didn't start to get antsy until 9:30, and she already felt more powerful. She blinked, watching Sirius's eyes widen in shock. Her eyes must've changed. They go from deep brown to yellow, like Remus's eyes. She shrugged.

"You're not scared?" He said, in awe. James plopped down on his other side.

"Moony's all good to go." James said, then noticed she was there. He was just about to say something insulting, when Sirius put a hand over his mouth.

"She's one of us." He hissed in his ear, and James looked confused.

"You're in Gryffindor? You're an Animagus?" He asked, quietly, a look of wonder sparkling in his eyes.

"Yes. And a werewolf." Samantha replied, brushing the hair from her eyes, looking at the plates heaped with food that had appeared on the table. They must have missed the opening speech.

James looked at Sirius uneasily, then asked, "Why haven't you changed?" in a hushed voice.

"I have until 10." She whispered back, twiddling her thumbs. She was getting restless, and decided that this was the time to have a chat with the Headmaster. She excused herself, and walked to the staff table. Spying the Headmaster at the middle of the table, she walked over and cleared her throat.

"Excuse me, Professor, sir?" Samantha asked politely, and the old man looked up from his food, wiping his mouth on a napkin.

"What can I do for you, my dear?" He asked, his low voice calming her nerves.

"I need to speak with you privately. It's urgent." She said as calm as she could, glancing at the time. It was now 9:45. She had 15 minutes. Would she make it? The Headmaster looked at her once, then nodded, standing up.

"Meet me right outside the hall." He replied, and was gone. So, she walked to the door, and exited it quietly, spotting the Headmaster right away. She walked over to him.

"You're a werewolf." He stated. It wasn't a question, just a statement. She nodded. "You want permission to go with the boys to the Shrieking Shack to change every full moon, and you only have 10 minutes." He was right again. She nodded, twiddling her thumbs. Oh, how she longed to tear the man's throat out, and rip every limb off to eat it piece by piece. She bit her lip. She had to stop thinking about that. "You feel the urge to rip me apart." He stated again.

"Just let me go." She growled menacingly. He smiled, satisfied, and nodded.

"You may go every full moon. Thank you for asking me. I will alert the teachers so they are aware that you will be late for class tomorrow and the day after every full moon." With that, he was gone again. She sighed. This was going to be one heck of a night.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you guys liked the first chapter! Don't be afraid to review! I love constructive criticism!**

* * *

She ran out to the Whomping Willow, her pale face hidden beneath a long, black cloak. It was risky, running out so late, but there wasn't much she could do about it. Tapping the knob at the base of the enormous tree, she slipped through the hole, sneaking her way through the passageway to the Shrieking Shack.

Remus was curled up in a corner, out of the moonlight that slipped through the gaps between the boards across the windows. He turned when her heard her, and Samantha could tell he was fighting back the wolf inside him. She couldn't ever think of doing such a thing. It was like holding back a piece of yourself. It was cruel. The werewolf's eyes flashed from gold to brown when he recognized her. She could feel his confusion and fear.

"Why are you here? Get out." He growled, pulling his wand out and aiming it at her. "How did you find me." Samantha was just about to answer, when someone stepped out of the hole behind her and into the room.

"It's okay, Remus. I told her where she could find you." Said James, who was followed by Sirius and Peter as they stepped into the room. Remus mad a noise of disgust, obviously aimed at Samantha, and James frowned slightly. Remus was never this rude.

"You brought Snivellus' sister. How nice of you to think of me. She's probably going to tell the world about me." Remus snarled, baring his still-human teeth. James flinched as though this outburst surprised him, and maybe it did. Sirius looked ashamed of himself, as though he felt responsible for the outcome of this unusual situation, and Peter cringed, backing into the opposite corner of the room, trembling with fear. Samantha brushed off the insult directed at her, and walked up to Remus, ignoring the murderous gleam in his eye.

"I won't tell a soul." She stated, looking right at him, her hands on her hips. Even if he bit her, it wouldn't make a difference. There was no use pretending to be afraid of something she wasn't afraid of.

"How do I know you aren't lying like your pathetic excuse for a brother?" Remus spat, his eyes wild with fear and anger. At this point, even James thought the werewolf went a little to far, and made a disapproving noise in the back of his throat, thankfully not noticed by the raging werewolf. Samantha didn't let the string of insults faze her, and sighed impatiently. If she was going to turn painlessly, she needed to do so now, and not fight it off. _I'm hungry._ The werewolf inside of her spoke, and she pushed it down with a quick apology. She was very fond of her werewolf side.

"First of all, my brother is not pathetic. He may be a self-absorbed, impractical git, but he is not pathetic. Second of all, I, whether you like it or not, am just like you, so I would advise you to get off your tremendously high-horse, and look around." She ended her scolding with her index finger pointed at his chest. Remus looked at her in shock, and followed her advice, taking a look around the room. All of his friends smelled of fear, and poor Peter was backed into the corner of the room, hiding from him. That's when he looked at the intimidating black haired girl in front of him, and understood that for the first time, he was not alone. He looked down guiltily.

"Sorry." He mumbled, catching James' eyes. Samantha sighed again. If she was in his place, she would probably be untrusting and edgy as well.

"It's fine, Remus. You aren't yourself. I wouldn't like it if my little problem got out either." She ran a bony hand through her shiny, black hair, itching to change into her Animagus. _Soon. _She assured her wolf side.

"You aren't like your brother at all." Sirius concluded, after thoroughly observing her actions. He was set on brightening the mood, but unfortunately, that didn't work.

"You judged me guilty by association before this." Samantha replied pointedly. James chuckled.

"She's got you there, Padfoot."

Sirius snorted, making Remus, or rather, Moony, smile. Samantha relaxed slightly, some of the tension gone from the room. Peter had managed to make his way from the corner he had been in, and stood nervously behind the other two Marauders.

"Friends?" She asked, holding her arms open for a group hug, which was guaranteed to be awkward. Remus was the first to join in, followed by James and Sirius. Peter was the only one left. Samantha noticed this, and beckoned for him to come closer. "I don't bite, Peter. I promise." The boy still stood there, looking at her with fear. She laughed. "Seriously! I don't bite! Not even after transformation!" She reassured him. Remus tensed up beside her as Peter accepted the hug.

"How?" He asked quietly. Looking at her with his warm, brown eyes. She smiled at him, taking his arm.

"Accepting the wolf inside. I actually look forward to full moons, because I get to see my wolf side." She explained. "The moon is high, and I must be off." With that, she changed into her Animagus, wagging her sleek tail at the others, as they too changed.

Remus looked at the black wolf in front of him, still fearing what he would become. The wolf nudged him encouragingly, wagging her tail. Sirius, in his dog form, watched Samantha. Her sleek, black fur shined, even in the dark, and her piercingly blue eyes were full of knowledge and wisdom. He began to respect her in a way that he had never respected anyone in his life. His stomach fluttered as the she-wolf made her way towards him, her tail waving slightly as she brushed up against him. James stomped a hoof impatiently, and Samantha's velvety ears swiveled back and forth as she listened to the Marauder's silent communication. It would take years for her to understand any of them but Remus and Sirius.

Without warning, Samantha bounded out of the room and through the short passageway through which she had come and into the moonlight, closely followed by a deer, dog, rat, and a very reluctant Remus. Once the moonlight hit her body, she began to transform, and the wolf inside her lept with excitement. She let it out enough so that she could still have her consciousness, but the wolf would be free. _At last. _The wolf said. _I am free._ And so the deer, the dog, the rat, and the two werewolves set out for the night, ready to be out 'till dawn.

* * *

Remus was after her, and her werewolf was screaming at her to run, which she was having trouble doing. The moon was slowly sinking, and her wolf side was getting weaker. _You've got to go now. I'm sorry. _She told the wolf, and her body shrunk back into her skinny frame, her black hair knotted and tangled. She switched to her Animagus and took off towards the castle, the werewolf hot on her heels. Sirius was trying to catch up, and almost succeeded in blocking Remus, but the werewolf threw him off.

Samantha swung around, her ears flat against her head, her fur bristling. Remus should have better control. He shouldn't have touched Sirius. The werewolf advanced, slightly weakened by the disappearance of the moon. She didn't want to attack Remus; he would never forgive her. She would just have to stand her ground.

The werewolf lunged at the small, black wolf, tearing at her side. She bristled, whimpering in pain, as blood poured down over her open side. Still, she did not attack, and she stood there, braced against the pain, until the attacks ceased, and she looked up to find Remus in human form. His shoulder was split open, and he was barely conscious, but he managed to apologize quietly, before Sirius, now human, scooped the she-wolf up, her matted coat dripping with blood.

Using the last bit of energy she had, she changed into human form, gasping as her wounds stretched over her now lengthened form, her body convulsing with every breath she took. Sirius screamed for help, his cries soon joined with those of James and Peter. Remus followed close behind, limping slightly.

Dumbledore appeared around a corner; even though it was early, he knew when help was needed. Taking Samantha gently from Sirius's arms, he proceeded to walk quickly to his office, ignoring the stares of those who heard the shouts, and laid her on the couch in the middle of the room. The Marauders followed closely behind.

"Will she be okay-"

"I'm so sorry-"

"We couldn't do anything-"

"She was just standing there-"

"It's all my fault-"

The boys all started talking at once, but stopped at soon as the older man put his hand up. He paused before speaking, Samantha's body seized up again, and she cried out, making all the boys turn to her. Then, the Headmaster spoke.

"She will be fine." He said, grabbing a potion from a drawer in his desk, dropping some in her mouth. The air was thick with the smell of blood, and it was making James nauseous. He gagged, turning away from the first year's damaged body. Sirius kept looking, and was surprised when her wounds closed up, leaving a lot of dried blood and bright pink scars. Samantha's body stopped convulsing, and relaxed. A few words escaped her lips before she passed out, but only Sirius heard them.

"Don't fear the wolf."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this chapter took so long! I've been victim of a severe case of writer's block... so... ya. The next chapter will be different. It will be from Samantha's point of view, then Sirius and Remus. Tell me what you think! I'm open to any suggestions! **

* * *

She opened her eyes to find herself in a sunlit room, laying on a blood covered couch. She spat, clearing the blood out of her mouth and looked up when someone cleared their throat. It was none other than Albus Dumbledore, her Headmaster, and he looked very pleased to see her up.

"Better?"

"Much." She croaked. She guessed it was just after lunch, judging by the height of the sun. She gasped. "Remus."

"Pardon me?"

"Remus is probably feeling awful! It wasn't his fault at all!" She leapt to her feet, grabbing her wand from the table beside her and rushing out the door before Dumbledore could stop her. Unfortunately, the first person she ran into was her own brother, Severus, who looked absolutely livid.

"Where the hell have you been!?" He hissed, shoving her into the wall. She struggled, unable to get out his tight grip.

"It was a full moon, Severus. Where do you think I was?" She hissed back, annoyed at his ignorance. His eyes widened.

"You were with them. The Marauders."

"Yes. They're not so bad." Severus shook his head.

"You don't get it. Do you? They hate me and you hang out with them." He let go of Samantha's arms. "Anyway, I have to talk to you." She was pulled into an empty classroom, protective charms set up quickly.

"What do you have to talk to me about?" Both sat on a chair, facing each other.

"The Dark Lord." Severus replied, running his bony hands over his face, brushing his greasy, black hair away from his face. Samantha nodded. Her brother was a Death Eater. She wasn't okay with it, not in the least, but she had to except that this was what her brother wanted. "You have to become one of us."

"Why? You know I don't give a crap about all that foolish blood purity stuff." She was confused. Why would Severus force her to do something like this? He never did before.

"If you don't, he will kill me. Literally." He sighed, his head in his hands. "And you." Samantha bit her lip, torn between what she knew was right and her family. She nodded slightly.

"I'll do it."

"Are you sure?" Severus covered he small hand with his own.

"I'm positive. if anything, I can be a spy for Dumbledore." Samantha rationalized. She still thought she was basically committing suicide by agreeing to this, but there weren't any other options. Severus gave her a small smile, knowing that she was trying to keep it together. Her first day and a half at Hogwarts hadn't exactly been peaceful.

"Thanks, Sam."

"Oh, and I'm sorry about not talking to you after the feast. I was...slightly preoccupied." Samantha added, before getting up to go. Her brother sighed loudly, obviously disgusted with her choice to be with his tormentors and not him. "I _am _sorry, Severus! You know I didn't want to be in Gryffindor! I just wanted to make friends with people who are like me!" She turned to looked at him. His arms were crossed and he was glaring at her.

"You are _nothing _like them, Samantha! You don't _torment_ people just because they _exist_! You are smart and respectable! You don't want to be disgraced by some ignorant prats! You are a _Snape_, and I wont stand for anything that stops me from making us one of the most respected wizarding families!" Severus argued.

"No one will respect a werewolf, Severus. No one. Sirius and James are irresponsible and not very bright, but Remus isn't all bad." She countered calmly. She wouldn't lose her temper with her brother. He was family, after all.

"Isn't _bad_? Have you seen how he slinks around, following his friends, making no choice for himself? He is the most pathetic and stupid creature I've ever seen!" He stood abruptly, backing Samantha up against the cold, stone wall. She gasped, her head hitting against it, beginning to throb.

"For your information, Severus, Remus is perfectly nice and I will stick to choosing my _own _friends." She growled, staring him down. She could already see that being a Death Eater suited him well.

"Then be it. I don't want anything to do with you as long as you're hanging around them. You're a disgrace to me and mother." He slammed her against the wall again, and she felt something warm and wet trickle down the back of her neck. Severus walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Samantha took a few moments to collect herself, and then started off towards Defense Against the Dark Arts.

She received some curious glances from some other students, but ignored them, making her way into the classroom and sitting down next to Remus, who wouldn't looked at her. She looked over at Sirius, who was sitting on her other sit and nudged him, making him look over at her. He jumped, but recovered, quickly whispering into her ear.

"You have blood all over your robes! Are you okay? What happened?" Samantha shrugged, her head still throbbing painfully. She wasn't ready to relive her argument with Severus. Sirius took her hand, and stood up, bringing her to her feet. "Professor, I'm going to take Samantha to the Hospital Wing. She's bleeding." THeir Professor nodded in acknowledgement, shooing them out the door. Naturally, everyone turned too look. She glanced at the mirror by the door, and saw her white, collared shirt covered in red, and her hair wet and matted. Sirius quickly guided her out the door and down to the Hospital Wing, where they were greeted by a very concerned Madam Pomfrey. The fussy old woman made her sit down on a bed and take off her robes, leaving her in her white shirt and black skirt.

"Does it hurt much?" The woman asked, gently untangling Samantha's hair to get a closer look.

"Not really. It did before, though. Now, it's just throbbing."

"I'm going to kill whoever did this to you!" Sirius growled, pacing back and forth.

"Please, don't." She begged. Madam Pomfrey glared at him.

"Mr. Black, I will have to ask you to leave if you can't calm yourself. Samantha will be just fine." He sighed loudly, sitting down on a chair next to the bed, wringing his hands.

"Yes, Ma'm." He replied respectfully. That must have been a first for him, because Madam Pomfrey looked shocked, covering it up as quickly as possible. She then continued examining the girl's head.

"I don't think you have a concussion, but I do think you should spend the day here, considering your little 'outing' last night." Samantha nodded, laying back on the bed while the woman carefully wrapped her head in a thin layer of gauze and left, going on to tend to other patients behind curtains.

"What exactly happened, Samantha? You were healed last night. I tried to spend the night with you and be there when you woke up, but Dumbledore wouldn't let me." Sirius looked up at the stunning, black haired girl laying on the bed, gazing at her intently.

"Sirius, I can't tell you the whole thing, but I will tell you all that I can." He nodded for her to go on. "It was Severus. He slammed me against a wall because we got into an argument."

"What was the argument about?"

"Um... mostly how he hated that I spent time with you guys last night."

"There's something else too. I can see it." Sirius tried to persuade her to go on, but should wouldn't.

"I told you, I can't tell you everything. I'm sorry." She shook her head sadly. She wished she could tell someone about her conversation with Severus, maybe take away some of the pain, but she couldn't. She might be mad at him now, but Severus was family, and you don't tell secrets about your family.

"I'm your friend! You can trust me!" Sirius reassured her. She still shook her head.

"I'm really sorry, Sirius. I trust you, but I can't tell anyone. Please understand." He sighed and nodded.

"Remus is upset. He wont look at any of us or talk to us. If you want, I can get him and James so they can see you." Sirius go up to go. She nodded, shifting positions on the bed.

"That would be nice." She said, quietly.

* * *

When the boys walked through the door, Samantha could see that Remus was there against his will. He was being dragged by Sirius and James, followed by a very nervous looking Peter. Silently, she patted the end of her bed, inviting Remus to sit on it. The boys picked him up and sat him on it, almost holding him down. The struggle jostled the bed, and she hit her head on the metal headboard, crying out in pain. Fresh blood soaked the bandage, and the three rowdy boys froze, looking up at her. All at once, they ran to get Madam Pomfrey, who changed Samantha's bandages and gave the boys a thorough scolding.

"You three should know better than to roughhouse on the bed of a girl in the fragile state that she is! Behave yourselves, or I will kick out out with more than the loss of the privilege to visit!" The older lady said sternly, her hand on her hips. The boys nodded, acknowledging her, but didn't seem to care, though they did calm down. Remus finally sat on her bed, looking guilty.

"Remus, it's okay. You weren't in control. I know that if you can learn to except who you are as a wolf, you wont be as afraid. The wolf will let you have some control." She put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"I mean... I've hurt James and Sirius before, but... but you're a _girl_!" He exclaimed, looking at her with true remorse in his eyes. She smiled at him, squeezing his arm gently.

"I'm fine! I've been trampled by Centaurs running full speed and I was fine!" He gave her a small smile in return, obviously still not okay with what he had done. "Why don't you boys run off. I've got to speak to Professor Dumbledore." She shooed them out of the Hospital Wing, just in time for the person she wanted to see most come in.

"Ah... Someone told me you might be in here." The old man walked in, seating himself on the same chair Sirius sat on. He smiled warmly at her. She forced a smile back.

"Professor, we need to talk."


	4. Author's Note

Sup, guys? I'm getting kinda lonely and missing my reviews! Should I continue the story? Please review if I should! 


End file.
